


Une question de confiance

by Soffya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Spike leva la tête pour regarder la fenêtre de la chambre de Buffy. Il était adossé à un arbre devant sa maison et cela faisait presqu’une heure qu’il attendait qu’elle sorte. Il n’avait jamais été aussi patient. Pour personne. Mais pour Buffy, il était prêt à attendre le temps qu’il faudra.
Relationships: Spike & Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Une question de confiance

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Fictober 2020. J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Buffy contre les vampires _appartient à Joss Whedon.__

Spike leva la tête pour regarder la fenêtre de la chambre de Buffy. Il était adossé à un arbre devant sa maison et cela faisait presqu’une heure qu’il attendait qu’elle sorte. Il n’avait jamais été aussi patient. Pour personne. Mais pour Buffy, il était prêt à attendre le temps qu’il faudra. Il avait des informations pour elle. Il savait qu’elle cherchait un nouveau vampire qui était arrivé en ville et qui avait attaqué Willow et Xander. Il avait réussi à trouver où il se cachait et il n’avait plus qu’à en informer la Tueuse. Même si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, il pouvait l’aider dans sa mission. La porte s’ouvrit et Buffy sortit. Spike s’avança vers elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle, agacée. »

Spike ne montra aucune réaction, même si son comportement envers lui le blessait.

« J’ai des informations pour toi. Sur le nouveau venu en ville.

-Et qu’est-ce que tu as appris ?

-L’endroit où il se cache. Tu viens ? »

Il fit quelques pas, mais s’arrêta lorsqu’il vit que Buffy ne le suivait pas. Il se tourna vers elle, lui demandant ce qu’elle avait.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre, sans savoir où on va. »

Spike leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l’impression que c’était toujours la même chose. C’est vrai qu’ils avaient eu des relations compliquées. Il avait essayé de la tuer, elle avait essayé de le tuer. Mais les choses avaient changé. Il l’aimait et il était prêt à tout pour l’aider. Pourquoi refusait-elle de le voir ?

« Tu ne pourrais pas me faire confiance pour une fois ? »

Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Buffy. Cela n’avait duré qu’une seconde, mais Spike l’avait bien vu. Pendant une seconde, il n’y avait plus de haine, plus d’animosité, plus d’agacement dans son regard. Pendant une seconde, ses yeux avaient l’air de dire : « Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. » Buffy avança et dit :

« Allons-y. »

Spike sourit. Il n’avait rien imaginé. Au plus profond d’elle, elle savait qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce n’était qu’un début, mais il savait qu’avec le temps, elle finirait par le voir autrement qu’un ennemi. Elle finirait par l’aimer comme lui pouvait l’aimer. Et pour ça, Spike était prêt à attendre une éternité.

_Fin ___


End file.
